


Shower Time

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a sonic shower was one of the more surreal experiences Buffy had had since Jim had rescued her and brought her back to his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shower Time  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _Using a sonic shower was one of the more surreal experiences Buffy had had since Jim had rescued her and brought her back to his time._  
>  **Author's notes:** Part of my '[Bound in Story](http://archiveofourown.org/series/301023)' series.

Using a sonic shower was one of the more surreal experiences Buffy had had since Jim had rescued her and brought her back to his time and dimension and, honestly, one she wasn't all that sure she wanted to repeat any more than she had to. The first time she'd had to use one had been in the strange, futuristic hospital she'd woken up in first, after she'd argued with the older man who'd been leaning over her when she did, and finally convinced him that yes, she _needed_ a shower. Then, grumbling about patients who refused to listen to their doctors when told to stay put, the cranky doctor ( _who'd turned into a friend, since, once they got past the upstart patient/stern doctor bit_ ) had led her to a small alcove and left her there to 'shower.' Which had led to her staring at the control panel once she'd stripped down and gotten in, and trying to figure out exactly what all the buttons did, and how to operate it. Which had _then_ led to reluctantly getting dressed again ( _slowly, carefully, given how hurt she'd been at the time, hurts that she'd ignored in the adrenaline of the shadow desert, but that piled up now with the danger gone_ ) and heading back out to get help.

And _that_ had led to a host of confusion, and lots of other questions, including why she didn't know how to use a sonic shower, but then he'd taken her back, shown her the basic controls, and she'd tried again. Strip, step in, pick the settings, and turn it on. The affair that followed had made her extremely glad the thing worked quickly, because something about the way it had _pulsed_ around her, the way it made her skin _vibrate_ , set her teeth and every single spidey-sense she had on edge. When she got back out, she found she'd never been cleaner in her life, and yet...

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that the house has real life _showers_ ," she groaned now, looking down at Jim where he stood on the ground. He laughed, grinning widely, and reached up to help her dismount after their long ride.

"Only a couple times a day," he teased, and she huffed and gripped the reins tightly, her foot stretching down to try and find the ground. When she struggled for a moment, still fairly unskilled with getting _off_ the rather tall ( _for her_ ) horse, as new as she was to it, his hands found her waist, guiding her down all the way. Once on the ground she huffed again, leaning against him tiredly for a moment, and answered,

"Yeah, well, I am. Being able to have a real shower is great. None of that weird vibrating clean stuff. And- ugh. I am so sweaty and gross, I need a shower _now_."

"Then a shower you shall have." The words were delivered with amusement, right in her ear, and they made her suddenly aware that she was leaning back into him, and that the warmth of him behind her felt good. Abruptly, laughing suddenly and a little quickly, she pulled away, his warm hands leaving her waist as they parted, and she hurriedly spoke.

"Good. Then- shower time. Is now. So- I'm gonna go take a shower, in real water and everything." Then, before he could answer, she was off, moving out of the barn speedily and towards the farmhouse, his laughter trailing behind her. Nope, nothing to think about there, no warmth behind her to miss, no remembering the way his hands had felt as he helped her down, not at all. Just- shower time.


End file.
